


Imperfection II

by Vampz



Series: Imperfection [Tom's Birthday] [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot Twists
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampz/pseuds/Vampz
Summary: พอเริ่มปะติดปะต่อเรื่องได้ เลียมก็รีบควักโทรศัพท์มือถือออกจากระเป๋ากางเกง กดค้นหาเบอร์แล้วโทรหาพี่ชายคนรองด้วยความเร็วแสง...ไม่มีสัญญาณตอบรับไอ้พี่คริส! หนีไปลอนดอนแล้วงั้นเรอะ!?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> มีตอนก่อนหน้า แนะนำให้อ่านก่อนก็ดี...แหละ... (จิ้ม previous work ตรงข้อมูลฟิคด้านบนได้เลยจ้า)
> 
> เป็นเรื่องที่เขียนลวกมากกิงๆ เจอคำผิดพลาดอะไร อ่านไม่รู้เรื่องยังไงต้องขออภัยไว้ล่วงหน้าด้วยนะฮะ *ไหว้รอบทิศ*
> 
> ซีรีส์นี้เขียนขึ้นเนื่องในโอกาสที่เป็น... วันเกิดพี่ทอม ฮื่อ...
> 
> * แฟนฟิคเรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงเหตุการณ์สมมุติ ไม่ใช่เรื่องจริงที่เกิดขึ้นแต่ประการใด ขอให้ถือว่าตัวละครทุกตัวในเรื่องนี้เป็นเพียงตัวละครสมมุติ ไม่มีส่วนเกี่ยวข้องกับบุคคลจริงในเรื่องก็แล้วกันนะ ♥

 

หลังเคลียร์เรื่องที่ค้างคาใจ วางสายวีดีโอคอลจากทอมได้ไม่นาน คริสก็เดินหายกลับเข้าไปในห้องนอนตัวเองตั้งแต่ช่วงเย็น และไม่มีใครเห็นเขาอีก จนกระทั่งคุณนายเฮมสเวิร์ธเอ่ยปากใช้ให้เลียมไปตามคริสมากินข้าวเย็นตอนหัวค่ำที่โต๊ะรับประทานอาหาร ซึ่งตอนนี้ทุกคนในครอบครัวอยู่กันพร้อมหน้า ขาดก็แต่ลูกชายคนรองของบ้านเท่านั้น

 

เลียมเดินมาหยุดอยู่หน้าประตูห้องของพี่ชาย เคาะประตูสองสามครั้งแล้วตะโกนเรียกคนข้างใน “พี่คริส ไปกินข้าวได้แล้ว”

 

เงียบ…

 

               “พี่คริส!” เลียมพยายามเรียกอีกครั้ง “เฮ้ หลับอยู่เหรอ!? พี่!!”

 

เสียงเคาะประตูดังและถี่ขึ้นตามน้ำหนักและความเร็วของหลังมือคนเคาะ เลียมชักจะหมดความอดทน

 

               “ไอ้พี่คริสโว้ยยย!! แม่เรียกกินข้าวแล้ว!!”

 

ก็ยังคงเงียบ…

 

เมื่อหมดความอดทน เลียมจึงเปลี่ยนตำแหน่งของมือจากบานประตูไม้เนื้อดีมาจับที่ลูกบิดประตู เมื่อพบว่ามันไม่ได้ล็อกจึงหมุนเปิดเข้าไปอย่างถือวิสาสะ

 

...ไม่มีวี่แววของคริสอยู่ในห้องนั้น

 

               “หายหัวไปไหนเนี่ย?” เลียมบ่นพึมพำ เกาหัวแกรกๆ ก่อนกดเปิดสวิตช์ไฟในห้อง แล้วก็พบกับกองเสื้อผ้าที่ถูกโยนทิ้งไว้บนเตียง พอมองตรงไปก็พบหน้าต่างห้องนอนบานใหญ่พอที่คริสจะแทรกตัวออกไปได้ถูกเปิดค้างไว้

 

พอเริ่มปะติดปะต่อเรื่องได้ ทั้งจากที่เห็นหน้าทอมที่มีสีหน้าไม่สู้ดีนักในวีดีโอคอลเมื่อตอนเย็น กับท่าทางกระสับกระส่ายของพี่ชายตัวเองก่อนจะหายหัวไปโดยไม่บอกกล่าว...

 

               “ชิบหายละ อย่าบอกนะว่านาย—”

 

เลียมรีบควักโทรศัพท์มือถือออกจากระเป๋ากางเกง กดค้นหาเบอร์แล้วโทรหาพี่ชายคนรองด้วยความเร็วแสง

 

...ไม่มีสัญญาณตอบรับ

 

_ไอ้พี่คริส!_

 

เลียมรีบเดินกลับมาที่ห้องรับประทานอาหาร สีหน้าเคร่งเครียดจนคุณนายเฮมสเวิร์ธผิดสังเกตจนต้องเอ่ยปากถามไถ่

 

               คุณนายเฮมสเวิร์ธเงยหน้าขึ้นจากโต๊ะอาหาร มองลูกชายคนเล็กที่ยังกำโทรศัพท์มือถือไว้ในมือ “เป็นอะไรลูก? แล้วพี่ล่ะ?”

               “ผมโทรหาพี่คริสไม่ติด หมอนั่นไม่อยู่ที่ห้องครับ” เลียมตอบ ดึงเก้าอี้ที่อยู่ตรงข้ามลุคออกจากโต๊ะแล้วทิ้งตัวลงนั่ง “เมื่อกลางวันทอมวีดีโอคอลมา ผมไม่แน่ใจว่าสองคนนั้นทะเลาะกันหรือเปล่า”

               “โอ้ จริงเหรอ? พ่อหนุ่มอังกฤษคนนั้นก็โกรธคนอื่นเป็นด้วยสินะ” ลุคเอามือลูบคางไปมา แล้วให้ความเห็น “น่าสนใจจริงๆ…”

               “...แล้วยังไม่พอนะครับ ผมเคาะห้องพี่แล้วพี่ไม่ตอบ แหงแหละ ไม่อยู่ที่ห้องนี่ แต่ผมเห็นเสื้อผ้าหลายชุดถูกกองไว้บนเตียง เหมือนตอนที่พี่จัดกระเป๋าเดินทาง” เลียมพยายามค่อยๆ ไล่เรียงเหตุการณ์ที่ผ่านมาอย่างใจเย็น “ผมโทรหาพี่คริสแล้ว แต่พี่คริสไม่รับ คือ โทรไม่ติดอะครับ…”

               “อย่าบอกนะว่านายคิดว่าคิปจะแอบบินไปลอนดอน?” ลุคที่กำลังเล่นกับลูกสาวของตัวเองเงยหน้าขึ้น มีสีหน้าครุ่นคิด “แต่นายกับคิปมีคิวถ่ายโฆษณา _ดันดี_ วันที่สิบสองนี้ไม่ใช่เหรอ? ออสเตรเลียกับลอนดอนมันใกล้กันซะที่ไหน?”

               “ก็มีอย่างอื่นที่เป็นไปได้ไหมล่ะ พี่ลุค?” เลียมขมวดคิ้ว ถอนหายใจใส่จานอาหารมื้อเย็นตรงหน้า “ผมก็คิดว่าหมอนั่นหลับเป็นตายอยู่ในห้องซะอีก”

 

ลุคเงียบไปครู่ใหญ่ แล้วผายมือไปที่เก้าอี้ว่างข้างๆ เลียม

 

เลียมหันกลับไปมองด้านหลัง แล้วก็พบกับคุณเฮมสเวิร์ธ พ่อของตนเองที่เพิ่งจะเดินอุ้มหลานชายกลับมาที่โต๊ะรับประทานอาหาร คุณเฮมสเวิร์ธกวาดสายตาไปรอบโต๊ะแวบหนึ่ง เมื่อพบว่าสมาชิกครอบครัวขาดไปจึงเป็นฝ่ายถามขึ้นบ้าง

 

               “คิปยังไม่กลับมาเหรอ?”

               “โทรหาไม่ติดเลยครับพ่อ สงสัยแอบหนีไปหาลูกเขยพ่อที่ลอนดอนแล้วมั้ง” เลียมบ่น ทำเสียงฮึดฮัดขึ้นจมูก “นี่ไม่รู้จะปล่อยให้ผมไปถ่ายดันดีคนเดียวหรือเปล่า ถ้าไอ้พี่คริสไม่อยู่ ผมจะรับเงินค่าจ้างแทนพี่แล้วนะ”

 

คุณเฮมสเวิร์ธถึงขั้นหลุดขำน้ำตาเล็ดจนต้องเอามือตบโต๊ะแรงๆ กับประโยคที่ลูกชายคนเล็กบ่นออกมา

 

               “พ่ออะ! ขำอะไรเล่า! ก็คิดดูสิ ผมเข้าห้องพี่ไปไม่เจอใคร เจอแต่กองเสื้อผ้า กับหน้าต่างบานใหญ่ที่ถูกเปิดทิ้งไว้อะ!” เลียมใช้มือตบหน้าตักคุณเฮมสเวิร์ธที่นั่งอยู่ข้างกันดังเผียะ ขมวดคิ้วทำหน้ายู่เล็กน้อย

               “คิปบอกพ่อแล้ว” คุณเฮมสเวิร์ธยังไม่หยุดหัวเราะง่ายๆ จนคุณนาย เฮมสเวิร์ธที่นั่งอยู่ตรงข้ามกันถึงกับส่ายหน้าระอา แต่ก็อมยิ้มตามไปด้วยความเอ็นดู

               “บอกว่าจะไปลอนดอนน่ะเหรอ?” เลียมถามต่อ

               “บอกว่าจะไปซุปเปอร์มาร์เก็ต”

 

เสียงแหบต่ำคุ้นเคยดังขึ้นข้างหลังก่อนที่คุณเฮมสเวิร์ธจะทันได้ตอบ เลยชี้นิ้วไปทางเจ้าของเสียงคนที่เพิ่งมาใหม่แทน เลียมหันขวับกลับหลัง เงยหน้ามองอีกรอบจึงพบกับพี่ชายคนรองที่หายหัวไปตั้งแต่ช่วงเย็น จนเขานึกว่าหนีขึ้นเครื่องบินส่วนตัว แอบบินตรงไปหาแฟนหนุ่มที่ลอนดอนแล้ว ถ้าไม่ได้กลับมายืนเบ่งกล้าม ค้ำหัวตัวเป็นๆ อยู่ตรงนี้

 

               “เอ้า พี่คริส มาไงเนี่ย?”

               “ถามบ้าๆ นี่บ้านฉันไหมล่ะ” พูดจบก็เอาเส้นสปาเก็ตตี้แข็งๆ ในถุงพลาสติกเคาะหัวน้องชายเสียหนึ่งที “ฉันแค่ไปเตรียมซื้อของมาจัดปาร์ตี้ เผื่อพรุ่งนี้ไม่ว่าง หรือว่าขาดเหลืออะไรน่ะ”

               “ปาร์ตี้? ปาร์ตี้อะไรพี่?” ฝ่ามือใหญ่ๆ ของเลียมลูบหัวตัวเองป้อยๆ ตรงจุดที่ถูกเคาะเมื่อครู่ ก่อนเอ่ยถามพี่ชายต่อด้วยความสงสัย

               “วันเกิดทอม มะรืนนี้” คริสตอบห้วนๆ แล้วจัดการย้ายข้าวของที่ซื้อมาจากซุปเปอร์มาร์เก็ตไปวางไว้บนโต๊ะในส่วนสำหรับทำครัว

               “หือ? ทอมจะมาเหรอ?” ลุคที่นิ่งฟังอยู่นานเลิกคิ้วขึ้น

               “เปล่าครับ คิดว่าจะวีดีโอคอลไป ถึงจะอยากไปลอนดอนด้วยตัวเองก็เถอะ” หลังจัดการเก็บของที่ซื้อมาใหม่ให้เข้าที่เข้าทางเรียบร้อยแล้ว คริสก็เดินกลับไปที่โต๊ะ ลูบหัวหลานสาวอีกคนซึ่งเป็นลูกของลุค แล้วทิ้งตัวลงนั่งบนเก้าอี้ข้างๆ พี่ชายตน “หมอนั่นบ่นว่าเหงาจะตายอยู่แล้ว แต่ผมไปหาเขาไม่ได้… ผมไม่รู้จะทำยังไงแล้วอะพี่ นี่ก็เตรียมเสื้อผ้าไว้แล้ว กะว่าถ่ายดันดีเสร็จก็จะตรงไปสนามบินเลย”

               “อะ งั้นผมชวนเพื่อนมาแจมด้วยได้ใช่ปะ?” เลียมแทรกขึ้นมาก่อนที่ทุกคนจะเริ่มรับประทานอาหารมื้อค่ำ “ปาร์ตี้กลางวันใช่มั้ยพี่?”

               คริสหรี่ตามองน้องชาย ส่ายหน้าด้วยความเหนื่อยหน่าย “เออ เอาเถอะ จะเพื่อนหรือแฟนก็ตามสบาย อยากชวนใครก็ชวน บ้านเราก็ไม่ได้จัดปาร์ตี้กันพร้อมหน้าพร้อมตามานานแล้วเหมือนกัน”

               “งั้นก็ตามนี้จ้ะ เอาล่ะ ได้เวลามื้อค่ำแล้วเด็กๆ” คุณนายเฮมสเวิร์ธปรบมือตัดบท และส่งสัญญาณให้ทุกคนเริ่มรับประทานอาหารมื้อค่ำก่อนที่มันจะเย็นชืดจนทำให้รสชาติความอร่อยของมื้ออาหารจางลง

 

มื้ออาหารค่ำเริ่มต้นด้วยความครื้นเครง ทั้งเสียงหัวเราะและเสียงโหวกเหวกโวยวายจากเหล่าพี่น้อง ลูกหลานร่วมโต๊ะ รวมไปถึงภรรยาของลุคที่ลอบทำหน้าเหนื่อยหน่าย สลับหัวเราะเป็นพักๆ กับความซุกซนของประชากรบ้านเฮมสเวิร์ธ เหล่าเด็กๆ ผลัดกันเล่าเรื่องของตนเองที่โรงเรียนให้คุณและคุณนายเฮมสเวิร์ธฟังกันคนละสองสามเรื่อง เมื่อสบโอกาสคริสก็เล่นมุกตลกขำขัน แกล้งแหย่คนนู้นทีคนนี้ทีบ้างตามประสาคนเฮฮา จนบางครั้งก็ถูกเหล่าเพื่อนนักแสดงฮอลลีวูดถึงขั้นเอ่ยปากให้เขาไปรับบทนักแสดงนำตลกบ้าง น่าจะเหมาะ

 

อันที่จริงคริสก็ทำไปแล้ว กับบทธอร์ในภาคสาม…

 

คริสหวังเหลือเกินว่าทอมจะได้มาร่วมโต๊ะอยู่ในวงบทสนทนาครื้นเครงแบบนี้บ้าง เพราะถ้าจะให้บอกตามตรง สีหน้าของทอมตอนสารภาพความจริงกับเขา เรื่องที่โกรธและเหงามากนั้นทำเอาสิ่งที่อยู่ในหน้าอกข้างซ้ายถึงกับจุกแน่นจนเจ็บ แทบจะหายใจไม่ออกเลยก็ว่าได้ แต่เขาก็รู้ว่าคนที่อยู่คนเดียว (กับหนึ่งตัว) ในบ้านที่ลอนดอนคงเจ็บปวดมากกว่าเขา... _มากกว่าหลายเท่า_

 

และคริสก็นึกโทษตัวเองอยู่ในใจ ถ้าเอาใจใส่เรื่องของอีกฝ่ายมากกว่านี้ เวลานี้ เขาอาจจะไปถึงลอนดอนแล้วด้วยซ้ำ

 

———

 

9 กุมภาพันธ์

 

หลังจากที่เมื่อวานคริส เลียม ลุค คุณเฮมสเวิร์ธ และเหล่าหลานๆ ใช้เวลาทั้งวันง่วนไปกับการตกแต่งสถานที่ด้วยริบบิ้นรุ้งเส้นยาวและลูกโป่งหลากสี พร้อมกับป้ายอวยพรสุขสันต์วันเกิดปีที่สามสิบเจ็ดให้กับ _ทอม ฮิดเดิลสตัน (เฮมสเวิร์ธกิตติมศักดิ์_ _ณ_ _ลอนดอน)_ จนเกือบเสร็จ เช้าวันนี้จึงเหลือเพียงการเตรียมอาหารให้พร้อมสำหรับผู้เข้าร่วมทั้งหมด ซึ่งก็ใช้เวลาไปเกือบค่อนวันแม้ว่าจะมีคนอื่นมาช่วยคุณนายเฮมสเวิร์ธเตรียมด้วยก็ตามที

 

ส่วนทางคริสนั้นตื่นแต่เช้าตรู่ ใช้เวลาส่วนใหญ่ไปกับการอบเค้กที่เพิ่งจะได้ศึกษา วิธีทำพร้อมกับซื้อส่วนประกอบที่จำเป็นเข้าบ้านมาเมื่อวาน วางแผนไว้ดิบดีว่าจะทำออกมาให้เป็นรูปค้อนมโยลเนียร์ ด้วยเหตุผลที่ว่ามันเป็นส่วนหนึ่งที่ทำให้เขาได้พบกับทอม ในครั้งที่ได้แสดงภาพยนตร์เรื่องธอร์ด้วยกัน และเป็นจุดเริ่มต้นความสัมพันธ์ของพวกเขาทั้งสองคน

 

               “เลียม!” คริสตะโกนเรียกน้องชายจากในครัว “ฝากเอาถาดผลไม้ไปวางข้างนอกที”

               “ไม่อะ ไปรับเพื่อนก่อนละ” เลียมตะโกนกลับมา นิ้วชี้ควงห่วงพวงกุญแจรถหมุนติ้วๆ “พวกมากันแล้ว โดนโทรตามยิกๆ ละเนี่ย ไปก่อนนะพี่”

                “เพื่อนหรือแฟน?” คริสหรี่ตา ยืนเอามือเท้าเอว มืออีกข้างถือไม้พายเลอะครีมที่เอาไว้สำหรับปาดบนหน้าเค้กชี้ไปทางเลียม ไม่ค่อยเชื่อว่าน้องชายจะพูดความจริงทั้งหมด “ทางไปโรงรถก็ผ่านสวนไม่ใช่รึไง เอาไปวางให้หน่อย”

               “...เออน่ะ รู้แล้วก็อย่าถามดิพี่ คนยิ่งรีบๆ อยู่! เอาถาดมา เดี๋ยวเอาไปวางให้ก็ได้ ผมไปล่ะ” เลียมหรี่ตา เดาะลิ้นแล้วขมวดคิ้วใส่พี่ชายอย่างเคืองๆ

 

คริสอดส่ายศีรษะไล่หลังน้องชายไม่ได้ ไม่รู้ว่าควรจะหงุดหงิดหรือจะปลงกับชีวิต หรือจะอิจฉาที่น้องชายดันออกอาการกระดี๊กระด๊าพอรู้ว่าพาแฟนมาแจมปาร์ตี้ บาร์บีคิวได้ดี แต่คิดเยอะไปก็เท่านั้น อันที่จริงถ้าทอมมา เขาเดาว่าตัวเองก็คงไม่ต่างจากเลียมสักเท่าไหร่

 

แต่นี่มันปาร์ตี้งานวันเกิดทอม… ที่เจ้าของงานวันเกิดดันอยู่ที่ลอนดอนนี่สิ

 

ชายหนุ่มเหลือบมองเวลาบนหน้าปัดนาฬิกาติดผนังอีกครั้ง ยังเหลือเวลาอีกเกือบๆ สองชั่วโมงก่อนที่จะถึงเวลานัดตอนสิบเอ็ดโมง หรือถ้าเทียบเวลาแล้วก็คือ... เที่ยงคืนที่ลอนดอน

 

และมันก็ผ่านไปไวกว่าที่คิด เมื่อคริสมัวแต่จดจ่ออยู่กับการตกแต่งเค้กที่พยายามทำให้เหมือนค้อนมโยลเนียร์ (คริสดูจะภูมิใจกับมันมาก แม้ว่าท้ายที่สุดแล้วจะดูเหมือนเป็นก้อนเค้กสี่เหลี่ยมสีเทาธรรมดาๆ ที่ตกแต่งขอบด้วยลายหยักๆ และส่วนด้ามค้อนก็เคลือบด้วยช็อคโกแลต) แต่เขียนหน้าเค้กเป็น _Happy 37th Birthday Thomas William_ _(_ _Hemsworth_ _)_ _Hiddleston aka Loki of Asgard_

 

เสียงนาฬิกาปลุกที่ตั้งไว้ในโทรศัพท์มือถือดังขึ้น บอกเวลาสิบโมงห้าสิบนาที คริสจึงเตรียมยกถาดเค้กก้อนใหญ่ออกไปที่กลางสวน แล้ววางขาตั้งโทรศัพท์ไว้หน้างาน จัดตำแหน่งให้เหมาะเจาะพอที่กล้องหน้าจะเก็บรายละเอียดป้ายงานปาร์ตี้ แขกผู้ร่วมงานคนสนิท และที่สำคัญที่สุด เค้กมโยลเนียร์ที่เขาภูมิใจนำเสนอทอมยิ่งกว่าอะไร

 

สิบเอ็ดนาฬิกา แขกทุกคนอยู่กันพร้อมหน้า คริสเดินกลับไปที่โทรศัพท์ของตัวเองเพื่อกดโทรหาทอม

 

...แต่ไม่มีคนรับสาย

 

               “แย่ล่ะ หลับไปแล้วงั้นเหรอ?” คริสบ่นพึม ยังไม่เลิกล้มความพยายาม จึงกดวีดีโอคอลออกไปใหม่อีกครั้ง “รับหน่อยน่าาา…”

 _“..._ _หวัดดี คริส”_ คนปลายสายที่กำลังนอนอยู่บนเตียงงัวเงียตอบ ตาปรือด้วยความง่วงงุนจนมองเห็นอะไรไม่ชัดนัก แต่เหตุผลเดียวที่กดรับก็เพราะเป็น เสียงเรียกเข้าเฉพาะที่เขาตั้งไว้ เสียงเรียกเข้าที่บ่งบอกให้รู้ว่าบุคคลปลายสายคือคริส เฮมสเวิร์ธ

 

_พระเจ้า ทอมรับแล้ว! เยส!_

 

               “ทอม!” คริสโบกมือด้วยความดีใจเหมือนเด็กอยู่ไม่สุข แล้วค่อยๆ ขยับตัวออกห่างจากเฟรม เผยให้เห็นฉากและผู้คนด้านหลัง ก่อนหันไปทำสัญญาณให้ทุกคนเริ่มร้องเพลงอวยพรวันเกิด

 

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday dear Thomas,_

_Happy birthday to you_ _..._

 

               “สุขสันต์วันเกิด ทอม!!” ทุกคนที่บ้านเฮมสเวิร์ธตะโกนพร้อมกัน

 

คนปลายสายลืมตาโพลงเมื่อปรับสายตาได้ อ้าปากค้างด้วยอารามตกใจคาดไม่ถึง ก่อนคว้าแว่นตาที่วางไว้บนโต๊ะข้างเตียงมาสวมใส่ทันควัน ไม่อยากเชื่อสายตาตนเองเท่าไรนัก แต่ใบหน้าโดยเฉพาะบริเวณแก้มขึ้นสีแดงอย่างเห็นได้ชัด

 

 _“_ _คริส_ _? นี่มันอะไรน่ะ?_ _”_ ทอมใช้ปลายนิ้วชี้ขยี้หัวตาไปมา แล้วขยับลงปิดปากหาวหวอดไปหนึ่งครั้ง

               “ก็กลัวนายเหงา นี่ ฉันทำเค้กไว้ให้นายด้วยนะ!” พูดพลางชี้มือชี้ไม้ไปที่ก้อนเค้กหน้าตาคล้ายกับมโยลเนียร์ ซึ่งปักเทียนเลขสามกับเลขเจ็ดอย่างภาคภูมิใจ “ตั้งใจทำให้นายโดยเฉพาะด้วย!”

               ทอมหรี่ตา เพ่งมองตัวอักษรบนหน้าเค้ก ขณะที่คริสถือขาตั้งโทรศัพท์จ่อไปใกล้ๆ กับเค้กวันเกิด _“แล้วอะไรคือวงเล็บเฮมสเวิร์ธนั่น…_ _?_ _”_

               “เอาน่า นายก็เหมือนเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของบ้านเฮมสเวิร์ธไง ฉันบอกไปกี่หนแล้ว พ่อแม่พี่น้องฉันก็เหมือนพ่อแม่พี่น้องนาย”

 _“_ _อา…”_ ทอมหัวเราะ เป็นเสียงหัวเราะและท่าทางที่บ่งบอกได้ชัดเจนว่าคนพูดกำลังเขิน แต่มีความสุข _มากๆ_ _“ขอบคุณนะครับ...”_

               “เอ้า หลับตาแล้วอธิษฐานสิ เดี๋ยวให้หลานๆ เป่าเทียนให้!”

 

ทอมส่ายศีรษะไปมาขณะซบใบหน้าลงกับฝ่ามือ ไม่อยากเชื่อว่าคริสจะคิดถึงเขาขนาดจัดงานปาร์ตี้ให้ แล้ววีดีโอคอลมาหาตอนเที่ยงคืนอย่างที่บอกจริงๆ ซ้ำยังเป็นปาร์ตี้ครอบครัวเสียด้วย แต่สุดท้ายก็ยอมหลับตาลง แล้วเอ่ยคำอธิษฐานตามที่คริสบอก

 

 _“_ _ขอให้ได้เจอกันไวๆ”_

 

หลังสิ้นสุดคำขอ กลับกลายเป็นคริสที่ยิ้มกว้างกว่าใคร เพราะรู้ดีว่าคำอธิษฐานนั้นส่งถึงเขาโดยตรง

 

หลังจากนั้นคริสก็ยื่นโทรศัพท์ของตนส่งให้กับคุณและคุณนายเฮมสเวิร์ธ เพื่อที่ พวกเขาจะได้เอ่ยทักทายลูกชายบุญธรรมของบ้านและอวยพรวันเกิดปีที่สามสิบเจ็ดให้พอเป็นพิธี ก่อนที่จะส่งต่อไปยังลุคและเลียม ส่วนตัวเองจัดการถอนเทียน วันเกิดที่ปักบนเค้กออกมาเก็บ

 

               “สบายดีนะ ทอม?” ลุคทักทาย โบกมือให้ผ่านหน้ากล้อง ก่อนที่ลูกสาวของเขาจะกระโดดขึ้นมาบนตักพร้อมกับพายองุ่นในมือ

               “สุขสันต์วันเกิดนะคะ คุณอาทอม!” เด็กสาวโบกมือที่ถือชิ้นพายให้คนปลายสาย ทักทายเสียงแจ้วพร้อมรอยยิ้มเต็มแก้ม “คุณอาไม่โกนหนวดแล้วเหมือนคุณอาคริสจังค่ะ หนูว่าเหมือนหมีเลย!”

 _“_ _จะถือเป็นคำชมนะ ขอบคุณครับ ฮาร์เปอร์”_ ทอมยิ้มตอบ หรี่ตาลงมองเล็กน้อยด้วยความเอ็นดู

 

เลียมเบียดตัวเข้ากล้องมาแล้วโบกมือให้บ้าง

 

               “เป็นไงบ้าง หลับสบายมั้ย?”

 _“_ _อา… ก็ดี ตอนนี้ลอนดอนเที่ยงคืน ง่วงนิดหน่อยแต่ยังโอเคครับ”_ คนปลายสายหัวเราะขัดเขิน เอามือขยี้ก้อนผมหยิกฟูตัวเองเล็กน้อย _“_ _แล้วก็… ขอบคุณนะ เลียม”_

               “หมอนั่นยังไม่รู้ตัวเลย เชื่อไหมล่ะ?” เลียมทำเสียงกระซิบกระซาบใส่โทรศัพท์แล้วหัวเราะคิกคัก ก่อนจะหันไปหาแฟนสาวที่เขาพามาด้วย “ไม่รู้ว่าพี่คริสจะทำหน้ายังไงเนอะ”

 

คริสกระแอมดังๆ ตอนที่หันไปเห็นเลียมกำลังหัวเราะ ขณะมองมาทางตน

 

               “มีอะไรน่าขำ?” คริสขมวดคิ้ว หรี่ตามองน้องชายที่ทำตัวมีเลศนัยแปลกๆ ซึ่งเขาเดาว่าไม่พ้นเรื่องนินทาพี่ชายตัวเองแน่ๆ

               “ไม่… ไม่มีอะไร แค่นึกถึงเรื่องตลกตอนไปเที่ยวกับไมลีย์แล้วขำขึ้นมาเฉยๆ อะพี่ เนอะ” เลียมหันไปหาแฟนสาว ซึ่งก็พยักหน้ารับแล้วหัวเราะคิกคักไปตามกัน

               “แน่ใจ? แอบนินทาอะไรฉันให้ทอมฟังหรือเปล่า?” คริสถาม เสียงต่ำแบบไม่ค่อยไว้ใจคำตอบน้องชายเท่าไรนัก

               “ไม่มี๊ จะนินทาทำไม ผมก็เผาพี่ไปหมดแล้วตอนที่เราสามคนไปโรดทริปกันเมื่อสามสี่ปีก่อนอะ” พูดจบเลียมก็ยื่นโทรศัพท์มือถือคืนให้คริส ทำหน้าแบบคนไม่สนใจ “อะ เผื่อพี่จะคุยต่อ ไปหาที่เงียบๆ คุยก็ได้นะ ถ้ากลัวผมกวนแบบวันก่อน ฮ่า”

               “เออ!” คริสฉวยโทรศัพท์ของตนเองคืนจากมือน้องชาย ไม่วายทำสีหน้าถมึงทึงใส่อย่างเคืองๆ ก่อนที่จะหันกลับไปหาสมาชิกงานปาร์ตี้ เจาะจงไปที่คุณและคุณนายเฮมสเวิร์ธ “งั้นผมขอตัวไปคุยกับทอมก่อนนะครับ”

               “ตามสบายคิป” คุณเฮมสเวิร์ธที่นั่งอยู่บนเก้าอี้ยกมือขึ้นตบช่วงเอวแข็งแรงด้านหลังของลูกชายคนกลาง แทนคำปลอบใจและให้กำลังใจไปพร้อมกัน “อย่าให้เขารอนานเลย ไปเถอะ เดี๋ยวค่อยกลับมากินก็ได้”

 

คริสพยักหน้าให้กับพ่อและแม่ของตน ก่อนจะรีบปลีกตัวออกจากงานปาร์ตี้ แล้วเที่ยวเดินหาจุดที่สงบๆ ในบ้านไปเรื่อยเปื่อย เพื่อต่อบทสนทนากับแฟนหนุ่มชาวอังกฤษที่ถือสายรออยู่

 

 _“_ _หลับไปหรือยัง_ _?_ _”_ ทอมแหย่ ตอนที่เห็นหน้าคริสสะลึมสะลือบนหน้าจอ “ _เตรียมงานเหนื่อยแย่เลยสิ”_

               “อืม… ก็ถูกแฟนโกรธ ไม่รู้จะง้อยังไง” คริสพึมพำอู้อี้ มือข้างที่ว่างขยี้เสยผมไปมาแล้วหาวหวอดใหญ่ “ตื่นแต่เช้ามาอบเค้กให้นายเนี่ย กะว่าจะแบ่งไปให้กินตอนไปถึงบ้านนายด้วย”

 _“_ _ไม่ต้องทำเพื่อฉันถึงขนาดนี้ก็ได้ รู้สึกผิดแทนเลย”_ คนปลายสายเสียงแผ่วลง น้ำเสียงทุ้มนุ่มเจือความห่วงใยไม่ปิดบัง _“_ _หายโกรธแล้ว พอใจหรือยัง_ _?_ _”_

               “นายพูดเหมือนประชดเลยอะ” ฝ่ามือหนายกขึ้นแปะหน้าผาก ก่อนขยับปลายนิ้วชี้และนิ้วหัวแม่มือมากดขยี้หัวตา

 _“_ _งั้นไปบริจาคเงินให้ยูนิเซฟ ร่วมกับแฟนๆ ฉันก็ได้ เท่าไหร่ก็ตามใจนายเลย”_ ทอมตอบ อมยิ้มแหะๆ ไปพลาง _“_ _แล้วจะหายโกรธ”_

               “โอเคๆ ก็ได้ ไว้วางสายเมื่อไหร่จะไปบริจาคเพิ่มให้เลยครับ คุณทูตยูนิเซฟดีเด่น!” พอจับความรู้สึกได้ว่าอีกฝ่ายหายโกรธเขาตามที่พูดแล้ว คริสก็พ่นลมหายใจยาวด้วยความโล่งอก “เอ้อ ว่าแต่นี่ นายเห็นหรือยัง ที่เขาอัพคลิปกับภาพถ่ายมาร์เวลสตูดิโอครบรอบสิบปีน่ะ?”

 _“_ _อืม พอจะเห็นบ้างแล้วล่ะ”_

               “คุณโรเบิร์ตแท็กชื่อนายในอินสตาแกรมด้วยนะ อยู่ข้างๆ ฉัน ตรงพี่น้องรุสโซเลยแหละ” บนใบหน้าของคริสปรากฏรอยยิ้มจาง แต่บอกความรู้สึกไม่ได้แน่ชัด “เสียดายที่นายไม่ได้ไปวันนั้นจริงๆ”

 _“_ _น่า ช่วยไม่ได้นี่ ฉันก็อยากไปนั่นแหละ มีแพลนจะไปอยู่แล้วด้วย แต่ต้องมาอัดเสียงซ่อมน่ะ ก็เลย…”_

               “เชื่อไหมล่ะ เขาแท็กนายตรงเกือบกลางภาพ แต่แท็กฉันกับกองกระเป๋าอะไรไม่รู้อะ ด้านล่างๆ เลย คิดดูดิ เขาเห็นนายสำคัญกว่าตัวละครหลักในทีมอเวนเจอร์สอย่างฉันอีก!” คริสโวยแบบขำๆ ตามปกติ แล้วลอบมองการตอบสนองของคนบนหน้าจอ “แทนที่จะแท็กชื่อนายให้อยู่ใกล้ชื่อฉัน…”

 

คนปลายสายถึงกับหลุดหัวเราะขบขันกับท่าทางของคริสที่พูดประโยคก่อนหน้านี้ออกมา และนั่นก็เรียกรอยยิ้มอบอุ่นละมุนแบบหมีๆ บนใบหน้าที่เต็มด้วยเคราสีเข้มของคริสได้ดีพอๆ กัน

 

 _“_ _นายก็นั่งอยู่กลางๆ ภาพ ไม่ได้ห่างจากเขาเท่าไหร่เลยนะ คริส ทำบ่นเป็นหมีกินผึ้งไปได้”_

 

พอทั้งคู่หยุดหัวเราะขบขันแล้วก็กลับเงียบไปพักใหญ่ มีเพียงเสียงลมหายใจแผ่วๆ เท่านั้นที่เล็ดลอดออกมาผ่านลำโพงโทรศัพท์

 

ครู่ถัดมา คริสจึงถอนหายใจยาว เอ่ยคำถามที่ค้างคาใจอีกข้อหนึ่งออกไป

 

               “นี่...นายคง… ไม่ได้คิดจะทิ้งบทโลกิใช่มั้ย?”

 

คนฟังที่ปลายสายส่ายหน้าไปมา ใช้ข้อนิ้วสอดเข้าใต้แว่นสายตากรอบดำแล้วขยี้ตาอีกครั้ง

 

คริสไม่แน่ใจว่าการกระทำนั้น ทอมทำเพราะมีอะไรเข้าตาจริง หรือทำเพื่อจงใจปกปิดอะไรบางอย่าง

 

 _“_ _ทำไมถึงคิดแบบนั้นล่ะ_ _?_ _”_

               “ก็นายจะหมดสัญญาอยู่แล้ว…แถมวันสำคัญอย่างนั้นมันก็… ทอม? _ทอม!?_ ”

 _“_ _ขอโทษ—”_

 

ทอมวางโทรศัพท์ลงแนบอก ทำให้ภาพบนหน้าจอฝั่งคริสเห็นเพียงสีดำสนิทจนน่าใจหาย

 

               “ทอม!” หนุ่มออสซี่เริ่มใจคอไม่ดี จนกระทั่งครู่ถัดมา ใบหน้าหวานเปื้อนน้ำตาของคนคุ้นเคยก็ปรากฏขึ้นอีกครั้ง “ให้ตายเถอะ นึกว่านายเป็นอะไร!”

 _“_ _ขอโทษที คริส พูดถึงเรื่องนี้แล้วมันเซนซิทีฟน่ะ…”_ ทอมแสร้งหัวเราะ ทั้งที่น้ำเสียงยังสั่นอยู่ และนัยน์ตาสีฟ้าอมเขียวที่ฉ่ำวาวด้วยน้ำใสก็พอจะเป็นตัวช่วยให้อีกฝ่ายคาดเดาได้ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น _“_ _คิดแล้วก็ใจหายเหมือนกัน ถ้าจะต้องลาจากบทนี้ไปจริงๆ…”_

               “ผูกพันมากเลยสินะ ขอโทษที่ฉันถามอะไรแปลกๆ ไปก็แล้วกัน”

               ทอมส่ายหน้าไปมา ใช้ข้อนิ้วเกลี่ยเช็ดหยดน้ำใสที่ไหลลงทางหางตา _“_ _ผูกพันเพราะนายต่างหาก”_

               “...” 

 _“_ _คนอื่นๆ ในกองก็ด้วย มีแต่คนที่สุดยอดทั้งนั้น นายคิดดูสิ_ _ฉันโชคดีขนาดไหนที่ได้เป็นส่วนหนึ่งของจักรวาลนี้ ครอบครัวนี้_ _รวมไปถึงเพื่อนนักแสดงทุกคนที่อัธยาศัยดีสุดๆ อีก เป็นช่วงเวลาที่ดีมากๆ เลยล่ะ นายว่ามั้ย?”_

               “...และฉันก็โชคดีมากที่มีนายอยู่ข้างๆ คอยแนะนำ คอยให้ความเห็น แชร์ไอเดียกับช่วยกันอิมโพรไวส์บทต่างๆ ด้วยความรู้ความสามารถที่นายมี...” คริสโพล่งขึ้น ต่อความตามสิ่งที่เขารู้สึกจากใจจริง

 _“_ _คริส…”_

               “บางทีฉันก็รู้สึกว่าจะไล่ตามนายไม่ทันด้วยซ้ำ แต่พอถึงเวลาแสดงกับนายมันกลับ… ให้ตายเถอะ นายโคตรมีเสน่ห์ในบทโลกิเลย ซีนอารมณ์ก็ทำได้บีบหัวใจมากจน... เป็นฉันคงทำแบบนั้นไม่ได้ ทั้งสีหน้า แววตาของนาย มันทำให้ฉันรู้สึกว่าจะต้องทำออกไปให้ดีที่สุด เหมือนกับที่นายส่งอารมณ์ต่อมาให้ฉันน่ะ ฉันไม่รู้จะชมนายยังไงแล้ว และฉันก็ดีใจมากที่คนรับบทโลกิคือนาย ทอม!” คำร่ายยาวเหยียดจากปากของคริสสาธยายสิ่งที่เขาคิดตั้งแต่ช่วงแรกที่ได้ทำงานร่วมกับทอม เดิมทีเป็นเพียงความชื่นชม แต่พัฒนาไปมากกว่านั้นตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่เขาก็ไม่แน่ใจ ทว่า ถึงตอนนี้ เมื่อตกลงปลงใจจะอยู่เคียงข้างกัน ก็คงไม่จำเป็นต้องพูดถึงอีก

 _“_ _นายก็เหมือนกันแหละ_ _ไอ้ความทุ่มเทบ้าพลัง สร้างกล้ามเนื้อสามสิบปอนด์ตอนแคสท์นั่นทำเอาฉันอึ้งไปเลย_ _ไหนจะออร่าของนายในแบบธอร์ ที่พอทุกคนเห็นก็ไม่มีใครคิดคัดค้าน เพราะตัวนายเหมือนเทพเจ้าจริงๆ_ _อีก แล้วก็... ทั้งที่ฉันเป็นตัวละครรอง ทั้งที่ควรจะถูกปล่อยให้ตายไปตั้งแต่ธอร์_ _เดอะ ดาร์ก เวิลด์ แล้วด้วยซ้ำ_ _แต่นายก็ยังพูดให้ความสำคัญกับบทของฉันขนาดนั้น… คริส ฉันนึกภาพไม่ออกเลยว่า ถ้าคนแสดงธอร์เป็นคนอื่นที่ไม่ใช่นาย ฉันจะดึงพลังออกมาจากตัวเองได้มากขนาดนี้หรือเปล่า...”_ พอถูกกล่าวชื่นชม ทอมก็หลุดพ่นคำชมตอบกลับยาวเหยียด แต่ทุกสิ่งที่พูดเป็นความรู้สึกที่อยู่ในใจเขาตั้งแต่ช่วงแรกๆ ที่ได้รู้จักกับคริส และหลังจากนั้นมา ต่างฝ่ายต่างสนับสนุนกันเสมอพอรู้ตัวอีกครั้ง ก็เหมือนเป็นส่วนเติมเต็มของกันและกันไปเสียแล้ว

               “เพราะฉันอยากแสดงกับนายไง” เป็นอีกครั้งที่คริสตอบกลับด้วยน้ำเสียงมั่นคง หนักแน่น และแสดงความรู้สึกที่แฝงอยู่ออกไปได้อย่างชัดเจน

 

ทอมเม้มปาก แววตาที่ใช้มองคู่สนทนาเปี่ยมความหมาย ทั้งชื่นชมและหลงใหล ในขณะเดียวกันก็ไม่เคยปิดบังความรักที่สอดแทรกไว้แม้แต่น้อย

 

คริสมองอีกฝ่ายกลับด้วยแววตาแบบเดียวกัน…

 

...บางครั้งคำพูดก็ไม่จำเป็นสำหรับพวกเขาทั้งสองคน

 

               “บ้าเอ๊ย คิดถึงนายชะมัด…” คริสบ่นพึมพำขณะที่ขายาวๆ ก้าวเดินไปเรื่อยๆ แล้วซบศีรษะลงกับหน้าจอโทรศัพท์ “ถ้านายอยู่ตรงนี้ ฉันคงกอดนายไปแล้ว!” อู้อี้บทพูดสุดท้ายของธอร์ในแร็กนาร็อกใส่ไมค์ขนาดจิ๋วอย่างเอาแต่ใจ

 

ทว่า เมื่อเบนสายตากลับมามองหน้าจออีกที ทอมก็วางสายไปแล้ว…

 

               “ทอม?”

 

คริสเงยหน้าจากจอโทรศัพท์มือถือ พอมองรอบตัวดีๆ ก็พบว่าขาของเขาพาเดินมาหยุดอยู่ตรงหน้าห้องนอนของตัวเองตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ก็ไม่รู้ได้

 

เสียงประตูห้องนอนที่เปิดออกไม่ได้ทำให้หนุ่มออสซี่เจ้าของบ้านริมชายหาดไบรอนเบย์ตกใจได้เท่ากับร่างอีกร่างหนึ่งซึ่งปรากฏขึ้นสู่สายตาจากด้านหลังของบานประตูไม้เนื้อดี พอๆ กับน้ำเสียงทุ้มนุ่มสำเนียงบริติชแสนคุ้นเคยยามเอ่ยทักทาย ที่ชัดเจนยิ่งกว่าเสียงใด

 

_“_ _I'm here_ _.”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> พอเถอะ ฟหกด… นี่วันเกิดใคร วันเกิดพี่ทอมนะ ทำไมกลายเป็นหมีที่ถูกเซอร์ไพรส์ ตอบเลาที ฮือ…
> 
>  
> 
> อีสเตอร์เอ้กตรงนี้ละกันเนาะ
> 
>  
> 
> อนึ่ง จริงๆ แล้วเลียมเป็นคนไปรับชายมาจากสนามบิน (พร้อมกับไหม แฟนเลียม)
> 
> อสอง ใช่แล้ว เลียมรู้ว่าชายจะมา (เลาแค่ขี้เกียจเขียนถึง #หือ)
> 
> อสาม กิงๆ แล้ววางแผนให้ชายตัดสินใจเดินทางหลังจากที่คุยกับหมีจบในพาร์ทแรก ชายเลยส่งข้อความมาบอกเลียมก่อน แต่ไม่ให้บอกหมี
> 
> อสี่ หมีมัวแต่ทำเค้กอยู่ในครัว เลยไม่เห็นว่าชายแอบมา แต่ป๊ะป๋าหมีน่ะเห็นแล้ว ถึงได้บอกว่าอย่าปล่อยให้รอนาน
> 
> อห้า มาร์เวลสิบปีอัพตอนวันเกิดพี่ทอมพอดีเลยอยากเขียนถึงด้วย ฮรือ…
> 
> อหก ฟิคนี้มโนล้วนๆ มีความจริงผสมอยู่นิดดดดดนึง
> 
> อเจ็ด พอเถอะ ขอบคุณทุกคนที่อ่านจบถึงอเจ็ดด้วย /คารวะสามจอก/ ตอนต่อจะมีมั้ย ว่ากันอีกที ตอนนี้พอแค่นี้ก่อน ไม่ไหวแร้ว ยอมรับว่าฟิคนี้เขียนลวกมากกิงๆ ถ้ามีเวลา (?) อาจจะรีไรท์ก็ได้ ฮือววว อยากเห็นพี่ทอมเหลือเกิน เข้าถ้ำไปไม่โผล่มารับแสงตะวันเลยหรือไงกันน
> 
> **มีพาร์ท 2.5 นะ ถ้าหาไม่เจอก็เลื่อนลงไปอีกนิด แล้วกดปุ่ม Next Chapter นะฮับ กรุบกริบนิดๆ แหะๆ


	2. Imperfection II (Extra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ไม่น่าเชื่อว่านายจะถาม” ทอมหัวเราะเสียงแผ่ว ดูไม่ค่อยอยากเชื่อเท่าไรนักว่าคนตรงหน้าจะไม่รู้ หรือมีความลังเลใจในสิ่งที่กำลังจะทำ “ไม่สมเป็นนายเลย คริส”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** ถ้าหา Imperfection II ตอนแรกไม่เจอ เลื่อนขึ้นไปด้านบนแล้วเลือก  
> 1\. กด Entire Work จะปรับเป็นแสดงทุกบทให้ หรือ  
> 2\. กด Previous Chapter เพื่อที่จะดูเฉพาะบทแรกจ้า
> 
> ส่วน Imperfection I จิ้มที่ Previous Work ในส่วนข้อมูลฟิคได้เลยฮะ

 

คริสนิ่งค้างในท่าที่มือหนึ่งยืนกำโทรศัพท์มือถือไว้ระดับอกไปหลายวินาที และนิ่งไปนานพอที่ทอมจะเปิดประตู เดินก้าวออกจากห้องมายืนอยู่ตรงหน้าเขาในชุดเสื้อยืดแขนยาวสีเข้ม กับกางเกงยีนส์สลิมฟิตสีดำ พร้อมเรียวริมฝีปากที่หยักโค้งเป็นรอยยิ้มละมุน นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าอมเขียวแบบเดียวกับที่อยู่บนจอภาพโทรศัพท์ของคริสเมื่อครู่ก่อนชัดเจนอยู่ตรงหน้า

 

ทอมที่ควรจะอยู่ที่ลอนดอน…

 

               “เฮ้?” เสียงทุ้มนุ่มสำเนียงแบบบริติชเอ่ยทัก ฝ่ามือขาวขยับเลื่อนขึ้นแตะมือข้างที่ถือโทรศัพท์ค้างไว้ “คริส?” อีกมือที่ว่างยกโบกไปมา ทักทายผ่านนัยน์ตาสีท้องฟ้าในวันที่อากาศปลอดโปร่ง

               “...ฮะ...เฮ้…..” แรกเริ่มเดิมทีคริสก็ไม่แน่ใจนัก เผลอคิดว่าตนเองอาจพักผ่อนไม่เพียงพอจนตาฝาด เห็นภาพคนอื่นซ้อนกับคนรัก จนกระทั่งความอบอุ่นค่อยแพร่ผ่าน ไออุ่นแสนคุ้นเคยที่สัมผัสได้บนหลังมือช่วยยืนยันความจริงอีกครั้ง ว่าเขาไม่ได้ฝันไป “นาย...มาได้ยังไง?”

               “ไพรเวทเจ็ท เลียมไปรับมาจากสนามบินเมื่อเช้าน่ะ” ทอมตอบด้วยท่าทางสบายๆ แล้วขยับเท้าเข้าไปใกล้กันอีกก้าวหนึ่ง แต่ก่อนที่จะได้พูดอะไรต่อ “ _คริ—_ ”

 

แรงดึงรั้งที่เกือบจะเป็นการฉุดกระชากหากไม่มีร่างกายขนาดใหญ่รองรับฉุดข้อมือของทอมเข้าหาตัว คริสโอบกอดเขาด้วยท่อนแขนแข็งแรงที่สอดเข้าใต้แขนของทอมอีกทีหนึ่ง สองมือใหญ่ไขว้กันไว้ที่ระดับเอว เกยคางลงบนลาดไหล่สันทัดแล้วหันหน้าเข้าหากลุ่มเส้นผมหยิกฟูสีเข้มที่ยาวกว่าปกติ ยาวกว่าทุกครั้งที่ผ่านมาหากไม่ได้เทียบกับตอนที่สวมบทบาทเป็นโลกิในระหว่างการถ่ายทำภาพยนตร์ตั้งแต่ปีก่อน

 

               “ขอโทษนะ ลำบากนายหรือเปล่า?” เสียงกระซิบเอ่ยคำขอโทษแหบต่ำแผ่วพร่า มาพร้อมกับแรงบีบรัดตรงช่วงเอวที่แน่นขึ้นจนน่าอึดอัด หากไม่ใช่เพราะเจ้าของอ้อมกอดโหยหาการมีอยู่ของร่างกายอีกฝ่ายโดยแท้จริง “ขอโทษ…ทอม _ฉันขอโทษ..._ ”

               “ไม่เลย ไม่เป็นไร ฉันก็... ไม่ควรหลุดอะไรแบบนั้นใส่นายเหมือนกัน” ฝ่ามือเรียวตบลงแผ่วเบาบนแผ่นหลังกำยำด้วยกล้ามเนื้อ หากเพียงครู่หนึ่งก็ต้องเอ่ยปากต่อเพราะการหายใจเริ่มทำได้ลำบากอย่างจริงจัง “แต่จะเป็นก็ตอนที่... นายกอดฉันจนจะหายใจไม่ออกแล้วเนี่ย” แล้วเสียงหัวเราะแหะๆ เป็นเอกลักษณ์ก็ดังขึ้นข้างใบหู กระซิบเย้าหยอกสวมบทบาทตามตัวละครที่ได้รับ “แอสการ์เดียนไม่กอดกันหรอกนะ”

               “ไทกาบอกแบบนั้นเหรอ?” คริสหัวเราะขึ้นจมูก ค่อยคลายอ้อมกอดแล้วผละออกมาเพื่อที่จะมองหน้าทอมชัดๆ “งั้น...”

 

ยามเมื่อสบความหมายในนัยน์ตาสีฟ้าอมเขียวที่ส่งผ่านมา ดวงตาสีท้องฟ้าก็ประดับด้วยประกายที่แสดงความยินดีปรีดาอันเหลือล้น และรอยยิ้ม มากกว่ารอยยิ้มที่คงอยู่บนริมฝีปาก _มากกว่าหลายเท่า_ บ่งบอกให้รู้ว่าเจ้าของใบหน้าหล่อเหลาราวเทพเจ้านั้นมีความสุขแค่ไหนที่ได้เห็นคนรักอยู่ตรงหน้า

 

ฝ่ามือใหญ่ทั้งสองข้างที่ประคองเอวด้านหลังขยับเลื่อนมายังสะโพก หมุนร่างของคนที่ตัวเล็กกว่าให้หันหลังเข้าหาประตู ประชันหน้ากับเขา ปลายจมูกปัดเฉียดแผ่วผิว หน้าผากก้มลงแตะแนบกัน คริสออกแรงดันเพียงเล็กน้อยด้วยช่วงเอว ให้แผ่นหลังของอีกฝ่ายชิดติดบานประตู

 

               “ฉันจูบนายตรงนี้...ได้ไหม?” เอ่ยขึ้นด้วยเสียงแหบต่ำ ทุ้มนุ่มนวลเป็นเอกลักษณ์ในยามกล่าวคำร้องขอ ทั้งที่ริมฝีปากอุ่นอยู่ใกล้กันเพียงอึดใจ คริสรู้คำตอบดีจากความหมายในแววตาที่ตอบกลับมา แต่ถามเพื่อความมั่นใจอีกครั้ง

               “ไม่น่าเชื่อว่านายจะถาม” ทอมหัวเราะเสียงแผ่ว ดูไม่ค่อยอยากเชื่อสายตาและหูตนเองเท่าไรนักว่าคนตรงหน้าจะไม่รู้ หรือมีความลังเลใจในสิ่งที่กำลังจะทำ ทั้งที่ตามปกติจะเป็นคนมั่นใจ จนบางครั้งก็น่าหมั่นไส้ระคนน่าเอ็นดูแท้ๆ “ไม่สมเป็นนายเลย คริส”

 

พร้อมกับที่เงยหน้าขึ้นเล็กน้อยเพื่อแตะสัมผัสอุ่นละมุนบนริมฝีปากแทนคำตอบของคำถาม ทอมก็เอื้อมมือข้างหนึ่งออกข้างลำตัว ควานหาแล้วหมุนลูกบิดประตูให้เปิดออก หลังจากนั้นก็ยอมปล่อยให้คริสเป็นฝ่ายขึ้นนำ โอนอ่อนผ่อนตาม ทั้งท่วงท่าและทิศทาง ในยามที่สติรับรู้จดจ่ออยู่เพียงรสหอมหวานของจุมพิตที่ขาดหายไปในระหว่างห่างไกลกันร่วมสองเดือน และนั่นก็เป็นระยะเวลามากพอสำหรับพวกเขาที่จะทำอะไรเกินเลยไปกว่าการจูบ

 

ทว่าการกระทำครั้งนี้เป็นเพียงสัมผัสนุ่มนวล เปี่ยมด้วยความละมุนละไม ละเอียดอ่อนในทุกครั้งที่ปัดผ่าน คาบเกี่ยวเพียงเสี้ยวส่วนหนึ่ง และประกบซ้อนทับกันไปมา ไม่ได้จาบจ้วงเกินไปกว่าที่ควรจะเป็น แม้ว่าทอมจะไม่ได้มีท่าทีต่อต้านหากคริสต้องการกระทำมากกว่านั้น รวมไปถึงไออุ่นคุ้นเคยจากร่างกายที่ขาดหายไปนาน ก็คล้ายเป็นส่วนเติมเต็มให้กลุ่มก้อนมวลความสุขภายในหัวใจยิ่งพองโตได้อย่างน่าประหลาด

 

               “ให้ตายเหอะ โคตรคิดถึงนายเลย” เจ้าบ้านเอ่ยกระซิบรินรดบนริมฝีปากของอีกฝ่าย น้ำเสียงเจือความคะนึงหาอย่างเหลือล้นจนคนฟังรับรู้ได้อย่างชัดเจน

               “ก็มาหาถึงที่แล้วนี่ไง...”

 

คริสผละออกเล็กน้อย ปล่อยให้ทอมได้มีโอกาสสูดลมหายใจผสมกับกลิ่นไอทะเลฤดูร้อนของออสเตรเลียเข้าเต็มปอด ก่อนที่ทั้งสองจะหลุดเสียงหัวเราะแผ่วหวิวออกมา เติมเต็มความเงียบงันในห้องนอนห้องใหญ่ซึ่งตั้งอยู่ริมชายหาดไบรอนเบย์ ในวันที่ท้องฟ้าปลอดโปร่ง สดใสเหมือนหัวใจที่พองโตของคนหนุ่มทั้งสองคน

 

 

_“_ _Happy birthday, Tom_ _.”_

 

 

—END (?) ~~จะต่อตอนสามหรือไม่ ค่อยว่ากันอีกที ฮือ...~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ป.ล. บ๊อบบี้หลับตามเจ้าของอยู่ข้างเตียง ~~จริงๆ คือไม่รู้จะใส่บทให้ตรงไหน~~  
>  ป.ล. 2 เราแค่ต้องการความละมุน มันเลยออกมาประมาณนี้แหละ อยากได้แต่ไม่รู้จะเสพที่ไหนก็ต้องสร้างเองอะเนอะ *อีโมร้องไห้*  
> ป.ล. 3 ไม่ไหวแล้ว ช่วยด้วย เขินแทนทั้งคู่ ทำไมต้องเขินวะ บ้าเอ๊ย... นั่งเขียนอยู่สองสามชั่วโมงเชียวนะ แง


End file.
